Demain sera sûrement meilleur
by Tryu
Summary: Les mensonges étaient sa vie, mais elle les détestait. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Narcissa allait devoir leur ouvrir son cœur et son âme et espérant que demain sera meilleur...


Voici un petit OS que j'avais publié il y a quelques années sur un autre compte. J'ai oublié le mail et le mot de passe de ce dernier et comme je tenais particulièrement à le faire découvrir sous ce nom, le voici. Le grand, le seul, l'unique ! (Aucune retouche, la chirurgie esthétique c'est mal)

_Conditions de rencontre :_ Votre Black devra s'appeler Black depuis sa naissance. La partie de sa vie que vous décrirez devra se dérouler entre 0 et 16 ans. Votre Black doit être mineur. Vous pouvez écrire un seul ou plusieurs chapitres, mais la fic devra être terminée au premier jour du vote. Enfin, votre œuvre devra mentionner la devise des Black : Toujours purs. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de genre, mais la fic ne doit pas être à vocation humoristique. Un minimum de 800 mots serait idéal pour bien accompagner votre Black.

_Délai de publication :_ Pour tous ceux qui rêvent de rencontrer un Black, vos histoires devront être publiées sur le site pour le 15 Novembre 2011. Les votes auront lieu entre le 16 et le 30 Novembre 2011. Le vainqueur sera désigné au 01 Décembre 2011. Vous avez donc exactement 76 jours pour participer.

(Oui, ça fait un bail !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu entres enfin dans cette pièce que tu redoutais, de toute ton âme, de toute ton innocence. Beaucoup sont là et surtout ceux que tu ne connais pas. Ils t'observent avec un certain émerveillement ; tu es belle et tu le sais. Il n'en aurait pu être autrement, car tu as passé de longues heures pour être parfaite. À être coiffée, maquillée, et à écouter toutes les recommandations que ta sœur te donnait. « Sois forte, Cissy, et n'oublie jamais : une Black est toujours pure ! ».<p>

Aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus une Black. Aujourd'hui, tu rends ta mère fière de toi. Elle ne le montrera pas, mais lorsque tu apercevras son sourire en coin, ton cœur explosera de joie. Oui, car pour la première fois, la petite et fragile Narcissa deviendra la femme que sa mère a toujours vue en elle.

Les roses blanches sont pures, tout comme ton sang. Le soleil n'a jamais autant brillé pour toi. Ce jour est spécial, malgré ce que tu penses. Ne crains rien, demain sera un jour meilleur...

La musique résonne dans la salle, dans tes oreilles et dans ton cœur. Elle t'emmène loin d'ici, laissant apparaître un fin sourire sur tes lèvres. Elle te transporte dans un monde où tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, où tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'aimer un homme. Mais la dure réalité est là, devant toi.

Tu lèves les yeux et croises ceux glacés de celui qui va te posséder avec fierté. Il est angélique dans sa longue robe de sorcier noire aux reflets argentés, les couleurs de votre ancienne maison. Mais tu sais qu'il n'est qu'un démon déguisé. Le parfait imposteur. Ton sourire veut s'envoler comme un papillon, mais tu le retiens et le gardes prisonnier. Ce n'est que le commencement, demain sera sûrement meilleur...

Enfin, tu te décides à avancer, mais pas trop vite, tu aimes te faire désirer. Un pas après l'autre, lentement tu t'approches de ta destinée, impossible d'y échapper. Tu retiens ta respiration, comme si tu étais en train de nager dans un lac gelé. La surface est inaccessible. Tu suffoques, mais ton visage est serein. Tu appelles à l'aide, mais personne ne te répond. L'eau entre dans tes poumons, tu te noies. Ton cœur se glace. Tu t'en vas, Narcissa Black...

Tu aperçois Bellatrix qui t'encourage d'un regard. Elle sait que tu doutes, mais que tu es trop bien élevée pour t'enfuir. Alors elle te soutient comme elle peut. Lorsque tu passes à côté d'elle, la tête haute, tu sens sa main prendre la tienne. Tu trésailles, mais tu continues d'avancer en l'ignorant. Tu es encore une Black, alors comporte-toi comme telle pendant quelques instants.

Puis tu remarques que moi, Sirius, ton jeune cousin, je suis là aussi. Mon expression est indéfinissable. Du haut de mes seize ans, je vois que je te parais si mature que tu as l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant.

Tu regardes ta mère au premier rang et la place d'à côté. Ton père s'y tient fièrement. Il t'adresse un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, c'est ton choix, Narcissa, dirait-il. Un dilemme déjà résolu par ta famille. Tu dois l'épouser, c'est la seule option qui s'offre à toi. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas, ferme les yeux. Tes larmes pourraient abîmer ton masque.

Tu arrives enfin devant ton futur mari. Tu lui lances un regard perçant. Tu le défies, comme une mariée rebelle. Il t'adresse un sourire. Tu ne fais rien. Ton indifférence sera alors ta plus grande arme. Car tu es partie, Narcissa Black...

La musique cesse et la voix désagréable du Mage s'élève dans la salle silencieuse. Tu n'écoutes rien, tu ne veux rien entendre. Tu te détaches du monde. Tu penses à ton avenir, un avenir bien monotone où tu ne connaîtras sûrement pas l'amour. Tout est gris, gris comme le ciel des autres jours, gris comme la pluie.

La voix chaude et grave de Lucius Malefoy te fait sursauter. Il promet de t'aimer, de te chérir à tout jamais et de t'être toujours fidèle. Tu souris d'ironie. Le parfait menteur. Il n'est là que pour le titre et la dot. Tu le sais, ça ne peut être autrement. Mais tu te tais et le laisses parler. Il peut berner qui il veut, sauf toi. Toi tu sais qui il est.

Maintenant c'est à toi de mentir remarquablement. Tu lui promets les mêmes choses sans en penser un mot. À chaque syllabe prononcée, tu perds ton identité. Narcissa Black s'enfuie au fil des voyelles, dans un monde qu'elle préfère. Mais aucune larme ne vient franchir tes yeux, aucun sentiment ne vient transparaître dans ta voix. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu ne fais qu'exister et tu trouves à présent que c'est la pire des sentences pour une femme, pour toi.

Tu ne ressens aucune émotion, tu seras impartiale et aussi froide que ce lac où s'est noyée Narcissa Black. Peut-être que dans quelques années, le lac se réchauffera et que tu seras de nouveau capable d'aimer. Mais pas maintenant, car le sang doit être toujours pur. Alors tu souris encore à l'assistance lorsqu'ils applaudissent. Mais tout est faux autour de toi et le sera toujours. Tu n'es plus Black à présent et tu espères que demain sera meilleur.

Lucius lève ton voile et dépose un doux baiser sur tes lèvres, comme s'il avait peur de te briser. Mais tu ne ressens rien, tout te laisse de marbre, même le chant des oiseaux dehors, car Narcissa Black n'est plus et Narcissa Malefoy est apparue.


End file.
